


Don't Udder a Word

by NorthernProjection



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), moo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernProjection/pseuds/NorthernProjection
Summary: "Its time to for-moo VoltronTogether <3"





	Don't Udder a Word

"Come inside the lion," he moos to you.  
You follow cautiously...you're just ready to get to the milking....but he teases you.  
You're a farmer... no fool.... you close the shutters of the lion, you will be doing this outside whether he likes it or not...  
"Oh," he says in surprise.  
"Impatient...!" ( ;) )  
He walks towards you...  
"Its time to for-moo Voltron  
Together <3"

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didnt get to the juicy bits this is a milk fic!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me for more @celestialtabris on twitter ^3^


End file.
